User blog:Camsay/When Priscilla Met Marisol
Sit, relax and most importantly, enjoy. Addison found herself walking through the hallways nervous about what she was about to do. She got closer to her beautiful girlfriend, dressed in the most adorable sweater she had ever seen and a half-long silk skirt as she was taking some books from the locker. Addison sighed and got to her side. "Hello gorgeous." Priscilla said as she took her girlfriend's hand and kissed her gently on her cheek. Addison smiled and giggled before breathing heavily. "Hello Prissie. I have one thing to tell you and then a weight will lift from my chest" Addison said. "Shoot it" Priscilla replied smiling looking into Addison's eyes with her green ones. "My mother wants you to join us dinner tomorrow night if you want. You don't have to. Bye." Addison said turning around and leading her way back to class but Priscilla took her hand. "Addie, don't worry and don't be nervous. It's something new, but I love you, so I'll be there.. You have nothing to fear.. I'll be the best girlfriend in the history of time" "I'm not worried about what you'd do. I'm worried about you overall.. My mother can be a bit scary. I love her, but she doesn't really trust in anyone who could take her little girl from her" Addison said. "Seriously. Don't worry. After all we have been through, it's the least thing I can do. And I'd love to meet your mother, she really seems nice from the stories you have told me." Priscilla replied touching the side of her cheek. "Ok. Tomorrow. 5 p.m. Be hungry. My mother cooks a lot when people goes home, and she won't stop offering food to you until you get ten pounds overweight, just saying" "I will be there. Now hurry and get to class. It's getting late." -------------------------------- "Um, hello Mr. Schue" Addison said. "Remember back in Valentine's Day when I sang a song which was totally against love and it didn't fill the assignment? I'm ready to pay that debt with Glee Club, so if you allow me, I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend and love of my life, Priscilla Almendarez." Addison went to the middle of the choir room, handed the paper sheet to Brad and whispered to him. He started playing the notes on the piano as the band joined him. "I hear the clock, it's six a.m. I feel so far from where I've been. I got my eggs I got my pancakes too. I got my maple syrup, everything but you" Addison sang. "I break the yolks, make a smiley face. I kinda like it in my brand new place. I wipe the spots off the mirror. Don't leave the keys in the door. Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause..." Addison got up from the chair, went to look for Priscilla, took her hand and sat her where she was sitting. She kept holding her hand as she sang to her. "Dreams last so long even after you're gone. I know you love me" Addison sang. "And soon you will see. You were meant for me. And I was meant for you." "I called my momma, she was out for a walk. Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk. So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news. More hearts being broken or people being used. Put on my coat in the pouring rain I saw a movie it just wasn't the same. 'Cause it was happy or I was sad. It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause..." "Dreams last so long even after you're gone. I know you love me" Addison sang. "And soon you will see. You were meant for me. And I was meant for you." "Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you." Addison sang as she got closer to Priscilla and rounded her in her arms. A round of applause was heard and Priscilla whispered in Addison's ear: "I love you." --------------------------- Following day. Friday night. Addison's residence. The door bell rang and Addison rushed to the door. She opened it and found Priscilla in a beautiful blue dress, no make up and no-heel shoes. "Oh my God. Please call Heaven, tell them an angel has fallen" Addison said inviting Priscilla to her house. As she got inside Addison took Priscilla's hand and kissed her in the mouth softly. "Thanks for coming. Come here, I'll introduce you to my mother." As she got inside the kitchen, there was a middle aged woman carving the chicken for dinner. "Mom. Priscilla's here" Addison said. The woman turned around and smiled to Addison and then Priscilla. "Hello Priscilla, nice to finally meet you. Addison has talked so much about you" Addison's mother said. "Hope she had talked you about good things" Priscilla said, and the three laughed. "You have a beautiful house, Mrs Addison." "Please, just call me Marisol. Mrs Addison makes me feel old, and there's a long time until that" Marisol said smiling. "Now please, Addison, show Priscilla the rest of the house if she wants as I finish this. It'd be a pity if she gets that beautiful dress stained or odorized with smog" "Sure mom." Addison said "If you may follow me" She said, talking to Priscilla. They went up through the stairs as Priscilla watched a family portrait. "Are these your siblings?" Priscilla asked as they passed next to a picture of Addison, another boy and girl around the same age. "Yes they are." Addison replied. "We're triplets. They're living with my father now." "Oh, I didn't know. That's a bit sad, right?" Priscilla said. "At all. I don't miss that part of my family. My mom is the only family I can trust in... Anyway, here is my bedroom. Hope you like it, even though it's a bit nerdy." Priscilla went into Addison's room which was filled with rock posters, anime figures and most importantly, a Powerpuff Girls Z cushion. "About that, guilty pleasure" Addison said hugging it. "That's so sweet." Priscilla said sitting next to her in the bed. "Your house is really beautiful." "Wait to know how's my bed." Addison said to her in the ear and wink as she took Priscilla's head and kissed her in the lips. Priscilla took her by the hips and threw above her and they kept making out. Suddenly, Marisol knocked the door. "Lovely ladies, dinner's ready. So if you want to stop eating each other and eat my food, I'd appreciate that" Marisol said and laughed loud. Priscilla became red and Addison couldn't help to giggle. They got up, fixed themselves and went down to eat. -------------------------------- The three ladies were finishing the dish Marisol had cooked as she brought ice cream with chocolate sauce to the table. "Oh Mrs.. Marisol. The food was marvellous. I really appreciate you had invited me tonight" Priscilla said. "Well, you're important for my girl, so, you're important for me too." Marisol said smiling. "Chocolate or caramel ice-cream, Priscilla?" "I'll have chocolate, please. It looks delicious" Priscilla said. "Indeed it is." Addison said as she was having a spoonful into her mouth. "So, Priscilla. How is school going?" "It's been really good for me. I have good grades, and I cope with being in New Directions and I've recently re-joined leading the cheerleading team, so I'm hoping to have a very good resumé to go to any university I want." "Wow, that seems very nice. And you have already started thinking about college. Guess you should do the same, Rae.. There are so many things to do yet" "And we still have time, mom, let me be a teenager" Addison said rolling her eyes. "I'm just saying, you should really start considering all your chances and choices. I'd love to see you doing what you want wherever you want. You have a good capacity Rae. Use it." Marisol said. "Whatever mom.. Is that why you wanted to bring Priscilla? So you can get new perspectives on comparing my life to others? I have ONE life mom. My own one. And I'm not thinking in changing it." Addison said and got up from the table rushing to the stairs. Priscilla attempted to go after her, but Marisol stopped her. "Leave her a minute. I know her perfectly. She'd want to be alone for some minutes, then she'd like someone to go confort her." Marisol said. "Okay. I guess." Priscilla said. "She's been through much lately. Just wanted to let her know I got her back" "And she knows it. It's just I want her to know that I'm that for her too. Ever since I divorced from his father, I've been the only one for her, and I want her to have a perfect life. I don't want her to depend of anyone. I became this tough woman after dealing with a lot of crap, and she needs to know one and become a big girl now." "Wow. That's just.. intense." Priscilla said near of tears. "I should.. catch Rae up. Excuse me" "No. Excuse me.. I caused that. Go. It was very nice to meet you. I approve your relationship with my daughter. Hope you be very happy. You both deserve it" Marisol said and left the room. Priscilla hurried herself off the stairs and got inside Addison's room. "May I get in?" Priscilla said and Addison nodded tears on her face. "Sorry about that. My mother.. She's unbelievable. Did you see? That was the reason I didn't want you to come." "It's not like that. She wants the best for you." Priscilla said, joining the weeping. "What's wrong baby? Please don't cry. I'll be fine. Sometimes I just don't know what to do about her.. It's just.." "My mother, Rosie, died when I was eight. I remember sometimes what it's to have a mother, and that makes it harder.. I grew up with my dad and everything he could give to us and my two sisters. They are the ones that got it worst because they won't even remember about her, but you need sometimes that female touch that makes you feel special. And your mother has that with you. I'd love to have someone that is the same way for me. So, please Addison, please, accept that, and take all you want." "Priscilla... I..." Addison said crying even harder. "I'm so sorry." "Don't be. Just, cherish the moment." Priscilla said as she kissed her in the lips. "I will." Addison said. "I love you." "I love you too." Priscilla replied. "For always and forever." THE END Songs *'You Were Meant For Me' by Jewel. Sung by Rae Addison Category:Blog posts